


Amatsuki Drabbles

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various unrelated Amatsuki drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

Kosen doesn't see the princess that often, but when he does, it's usually in the kitchen. She doesn't take up very much space, and she's very quiet; most of the monks prefer to ignore her. He tries, but after the first few times, he finds himself looking over at the practiced motion of her hands, caught by the dough and the glint of her scales.

"Shouldn't you, uh." He fumbles. "Don't you have other duties?"

"Ah, Kosen-san." She smiles at him, her eyes crinkling. "Would you like to try one of my dumplings?" There's no way Kosen can say no.


	2. Quarantine

She has to be tied up again the second time she puts the mask on, as well; she knows this because she wakes up with her hands tied, blindfolded, and the low whisper of her brother's voice in her ears.

"Better luck next time," is all Suzume says.

Beni can't stand quite yet with her legs all wobbly, so she leans on Kurotobi. He's warm and smells of smoke, and they're alone afterwards. She wants to stay like this forever, and from the way he holds her, she thinks maybe he does, too.

"Next time," she says, "I'll do better."


	3. Revision

Tsuruume doesn't cry; that would be pointless and weak and stupid, now. But she sits there, her muscles tense, not looking around her and just thinking. It's not something she does a lot-- she tries not to think, most of the time, because the alternative is too painful.

She thinks about what Ginshu told her, about Shinshu, about the Onmyouryou. She thinks about Ginshu, still young and beautiful without the pain the curse etched into her skin.

There's no chance they're telling the truth, that she's imagining all of this. Tsuruume won't let the princess down again. This she knows.


	4. Tomorrows

Even sensation seems duller now, the warm skin under her fingertips number somehow next to the constantly tightening coil of pain. But like this, he will touch her, desperate and wild.

She doesn't ask who it is he wishes she were. It wouldn't make any difference anyway.

"I'm tired," she says instead, resting her head against his shoulder. Lifetimes ago, this would have been sweet. She would have wanted it, craved it. Now, it's hollow and lonely.

"If you're so tired, why not just give up?" There's an edge to his voice. She closes her eyes and wishes she could.


End file.
